The use of certain antimony-containing agents in metals-passivating cracking catalysts is sometimes hindered by the presence therein of impurities. The impurities comprise substances found in the antimony products, such as by-products, unreacted reagents, and decomposition products. Significant expenditures of time, energy, and money are often required to remove them.